1. Field of the Invention
The claimed invention relates to solutions of motion image blur of hold type display devices, and more particularly, to methods and apparatuses for eliminating image blur.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For hold type display devices such as active matrix liquid crystal displays (AMLCDs), motion image blur has been a widely discussed issue. The causes of motion image blur comprise over-long response time of liquid crystal, capacitance variation of pixels, and so-called “sample and hold artifact”.
According to the prior art, the image blur problem related to the former two causes can be solved by utilizing a method such as voltage overdrive. However, due to the combination of the sampling characteristics of AMLCDs and the smooth motion tracking characteristics of users' visual systems, it is not easy to conquer the image blur problem related to the last cause, so the corresponding drawback still exits universally in liquid crystal displayers (LCDs) launched on the market. According to the prior art, solutions to “sample and hold artifact” are not perfect. For example, a prior art solution is to destroy the effect of sample and hold artifact by intermittently replacing data of a portion of images with data of all-black images to break visual continuity. Further taking another prior art solution as an example, the solution is to destroy the effect of sample and hold artifact by intermittently turning off the power of the backlight of LCD panels to break visual continuity. However, the prior art solutions both introduce a new problem of decreased overall luminance of images.
In addition, the solutions provided by the prior art usually need a very complicated mechanism and have a very high R&D/manufacturing cost. Therefore, these solutions are not suitable for being led in and applied to the products on the market.